1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blower. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blower with a plurality of impellers.
2. Description of Related Art
The blower is one of the high-performance dissipation devices on the market. Basically, the blower is suitable for installation in a high impedance system.
Blower size and volume need to be reduced even if blower performance is high. The reduced size is essential if the blower is to fit in smaller mobile electronic devices such as notebook computers and tablet PCs.
Further, the blower must not fail during system operation. In fact, in order to protect the system, power automatically turns off if the blower malfunctions. Therefore, a backup blower is added to the system to avoid failure. Adding extra blower must occupy more space, and this is undesirable.